Notre Amour
by Aimi S. Hiketsu
Summary: "Cinta Kita..."/"Sungguh aku tak peduli apa itu cinta, karena bagiku cinta adalah ujian"/"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita harus berakhir seperti ini, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu"/Tuhan, katakan padaku! kenapa?"/Collab with synstropezia/ AU-life, T semi M, Ide pasaran, dsb. Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

BRAKKK..!

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan brutal. Gadis itu menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal—berusaha meredam isak tangis.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Umpatnya di sela tangis yang tersedu-sedu. Ia memegangi pipinya yang baru saja menerima tamparan keras dari Sang Ayah.

Ayah?

YA, ayahnya tega melalukan hal itu hanya karena sebuah alasan yang 'terlalu biasa'.Gadis itu sangat membenci kehidupanya yang selalu di atur-atur.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini!" Ia menggeram penuh amarah. Melempar bantal kesembarang arah lalu menyambar sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

.

.

.

 **Aimi Dragneel & synstropezia**

 **Present :**

 **NOTRE AMOUR**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Rate : T, semi M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance.**

 **Warning : AU-life, Gaje, Abal, Typos, OOC, dan segala keburukan lainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR~**

 **Enjoy your reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemerlap lampu warna-warni berpadu padan menyilaukan mata. Beberapa orang tampak berjoget ria mengikuti irama lagu disko.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis cantik itu bersendawa, seraya meletakkan sebuah gelas kosong ke atas meja kaca di hadapannya, dimana terdapat beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dengan merk 'Black jack' yang seluruh isinya telah kandas. Sebelah tangan memegangi kepala, pening, ditambah alunan musik yang terdengar tidak jelas. Belum lagi kelap-kelip lampu membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Yo…. Bagi para lajang patah hati…. Mari kita berpestaaaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari _sound system_ di ruangan yang berisik tersebut.

Gadis itu, Lucy Heartifilia. Seorang keturunan bangsawan tengah duduk sendiri di atas kursi tinggi milik sebuah klub malam. Tak ketinggalan jejeran botol wine yang menemani. Entah angin apa yang membawanya berakhir di tempat hina seperti ini. Selintas ia ingat, pergi karena pipinya merah akibat ditampar.

"Heh, terdengar konyol…. Hik!" Ia mendengus. Sesekali memberontak tidak apa-apa, kan? Belajar menjadi wanita nakal daripada hidup dalam belenggu peraturan.

Lucy menuangkan kembali minuman itu ke dalam gelas kecil ditanganya, lalu menghabiskan dengan sekali teguk. Menuang lagi dan meminumnya lagi. Kemudian menuangkanya lagi, lalu meminum lagi. Begitulah seterusnya—hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menghentikanya.

"Nona, Anda minum terlalu banyak" Suara baritone mengusik indra pendengaranya. Lucymendongak malas. Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah orang itu.

 _Are_? Pandangannya tidak jelas.

Detik kemudian ia menggembungkan pipi jenaka,"Fttt…. Hahahahahahaha…. Lihatlah wajahmu, hahahahaha… ada sepuluh—dan tunggu!" Kedua manik madu Lucy menyipit. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria dihadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau seperti Renzo Shima, ya? Ffttt..hahahahhahahahaha…." Dan ia kembali tertawa lepas sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari sang empu.

Orang mabuk dapat kehilangan akal. Lucy tak kunjung berhenti membuat pria itu hanya memasang ekspresi _facepalm_. ' _Dia benar-benar gila_!' Batinnya menepuk jidat.

.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" Tanya pria itu. Menghela napas berat.

"Yah, perutku sampai mulas…. Aduh…." Wajah Lucy berkeringat. Ia mengurut perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terus-menerus tertawa.

Setelah benar-benar berhenti,Lucy berniat menuangkan kembali cairan laknat itu ke dalam gelas. Namun dengan sigap, si pria merebut botol itu dan menyembunyikanya di balik punggung.

Lucy menggeram, "Ngh…. Apa-apaan orang ini? Hik! Cepat kembalikan!" Ia menjulurkan tangan mencoba meraih wine-nya kembali, walau kepala itu sudah membentuk seribu bayang tidak jelas.

"Nona menghabiskan terlalu banyak alkohol. Kusarankan Anda segera berhenti," ujar pria itu menasihati gadis pirang di hadapannya.

Lucy mendengus,"Heh, hik!... Siapa kamu? Siapa aku? Hik! Berani-beraninya kau menasihatiku?! Seperti ayahku saja…hik!" Lucy tak mampu menopang berat kepalanya, ia pun hanya bisa terkulai lemas di atas lipatan tanganya di meja.

"Bukan begitu, Nona. Jika Anda minum terlalu banyak akan berbahaya" _Ah, dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku bersikukuh begini_? Lagi pula dia sekadar orang asing.

Lucy mendongak, caramel redup yang sayu menatap pria di depannya,"Hik! Memangnya apa pedulimu, huh? Mau bahaya atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik, pedulikan saja masalahmu! Hik.."

Pria itu tertegun sejenak. Namun tak lama ia menghela napas pelan. Meletakkan kembali botol wine di meja.

"Hanya saja, Nona. Sangat disayangkan untuk gadis secantik dan sekaya Anda menghambur-hamburkan uang di tempat seperti ini, dan lagi karena sebuah masalah? Lihatlah mereka!" Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke salah satu sudut remang-remang klub. Lucy memutar kepala mengikuti arah yang di matanya yang kabur, beberapa pria hidung belang asyik bergumul mesra dengan wanita-wanita jalang disana. Saling mengecup bibir. Bertukar saliva diakhiri memesan ranjang kosong. Cih, menjijikan! Pemandangan tersebut tak lebih dari pertunjukan para binatang, busuk, bejat, tidak bermoral!

"Jika seperti ini, Anda hanya akan menjadi pesanan 'teman tidur' mereka. Paham?" Pria itu kembali berujar. Kini nada bicaranya melembut, tidak setajam tadi.

Lucy kembali mendengus,"Cih…lelucon yang menggelikan. Aku diceramahi oleh penjaga bar sepertimu?" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si pria seraya tersenyum sinis. "Haha… benar-benar menggelikan!"

Pria itu merespon dengan menggelengkan kepala sabar. _Toh, wanita ini mabuk_ , seakan pula,ia mendapat panggilan untuk memberi "penerangan" kepada pelanggan di depannya. Boleh dibilang, dia miring dalam artian berbeda.

Gadis pirang itu meringis," _Ne_ , _ne_. Seharusnya kau senang…. hik!Ada pelanggan yang mau memborong semua minuman di klub ini. Bos-mu pasti bahagia. Gajimu akan dinaikkan, diberi bonus akhir bulan. Oh! Atau kau ingin kubayar langsung? Bilang saja. Tidak perlu sungkan! Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Lucy menyambar tas di sampingnya. Mengambil dompet kulit seharga ratusan juta yang terlihat gemuk dan sehat.

Pria itu buru-buru menyangkal, "Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan. Simpan uang itu. Gunakanlah dengan bijak."

Plik…

Lucy menjentikkan jarinya "Oho~ aku suka gayamu."

Pria bartender itu merespon dengan senyum simpul. Bergerak membereskan meja dari botol dan gelas bekas yang berserakan. "Nah. Sebaiknya Anda segera pulang sebelum larut malam. Nanti orangtua Nona khawatir." Pria itu berucap sembari mengelap meja dari noda bening yang berceceran.

Kedua alis Lucy menukik "Apa kau menyindir?" Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan muka,"Ibu tidak akan peduli. Dia ada di Surga," jawabnya dengan nada enteng. Namun sekejap ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin, "Dan Ayah? Heh! Dia lebih pantas disebut 'kepala diktator' dibandingkan seorang Ayah," dengusnya.

Pria itu tersentak sesaat. Terdiam dengan perasaan bersalah mencuat. Dia mana tahu kalau gadis pirang itu menyimpan berjuta kesedihan. Ia malah berkata seenak jidat. _Maa_. Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing, bukan?

"Anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Jika Ayah-Mu mendengar dia akan—"

"—Hoaaammm…. Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih basa-basinya. Cukup bermanfaat." Perkataan Lucy memotong ucapan si pria. Ia membuka seleting tas, mengeluarkan segepok uang dengan nominal tidak sedikit. Si Pria hanya membalas dengan terimakasih singkat.

"Hati-hati, Nona," ucap pria itu sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Laki-laki yang baik,"_ batin Lucy tersenyum. Hatinya berkata atas alam bawah sadar. Secara tidak langsung, tindakannya memberi secercah cahaya.

Tertatih-tatih Lucy berdiri. Berusaha berjalan walaupun sempoyongan.

.

Hak sepatu yang terlalu tinggi membuat dia sulit menjaga keseimbangan. Tubuhnya limbung ke samping, pasrah saja jika ia harus berakhir mencium dinginnya lantai bar. Dan jatuh tepat di—

"Kubilang hati-hati, Nona"

—Dekapan?

Pria?

Hangat….

Bukan tubuhnya saja yang terasa hangat—melainkan relung hati juga ikut mengecap rasa serupa.

" _Perasaan apa ini_?" batin seorang malaikat merengkuhnya. Datang membawa harapan baru entah darimana berasal. Andaikata waktu membeku. Andaipun takdir memperbolehkan ia melihat wajah bersahabat itu.

" _Apa ini efek alkohol_? _Halusinasi, kah_?" Tidak. Dia lelah terus dikecewakan. Lari dari masalah tanpa tahu, harus pulang kemana.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Setitik perasaan aneh hinggap dalam dada kala mendengar bariton pria itu berucap dengan nada lembut. Ibarat alunan piano di konser musik, menggetarkan sekaligus menenangkan. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah sang pria. Merekam kontur itu dalam ruang memori. Tetapi yang ia lihat dengan jelas, hanyalah…. Rambut pria itu berwarna sakura, selebihnya buram.

Lama kelamaan sepasang karamelnya kian memberat. Lucy tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia pun jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan pria itu.

" _Sakura yang indah_."

###

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Suara kicauan burung terdengar saling menyahut diluar. Melantukan puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Ngh…." Lucy melenguh pelan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke netra. Kemudian bangkit duduk. Menguap lebar sembari mengucek mata beberapa kali.

Lucy memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening. Usai seluruh nyawanya terkumpul, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

" _Are_? Dimana ini?" Gumamnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup sempit,agak berantakan,dengan ranjang berukuran mungil,dan entah kenapa terasa…. Asing?

"ASTAGA!" Ia terperanjat. Buru-buru menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu berdiri.

Krieeett…

Terdengar derit pintu terbuka dari arah samping. Lucy bergegas menengok, panik.

Kini tampak di matanya, sesosok pria asing bertubuh atletis yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang sampai setengah paha berdiri di depan pintu.

Mata Lucy sukses membelalak.

.

.

.

Detik berikutnya "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Lucy berteriak, bergegas menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya pria itu, polos.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?!"Lucy berucap dengan nada membentak. Sebenarnya bukan menutupi mata saja, melainkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berwarna seperti daun maple kala musim gugur, merah sempurna.

"Hm? Ah! _Wari_ … _wari_.. aku lupa ada perempuan disini. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku pakai baju dulu." Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari nyengir _watados_ dan berlalu kearah almari.

" _Ish! Alasan apa itu_?"batin Lucy _speechless_.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian_.

"Nah,sudah selesai. Kau boleh mambuka matamu," ucap pria itu.

Lucy menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah. Mendongak ke arah pria yang ternyata sudah ada di depannya itu—

Tunggu—rambut pink?

" _Kyaaaa….! Kawaiii…."_ Sisi lain dalam diri Lucy berteriak setelah melihat jelas pertama dapat ia akui, pria itu… tampan dan manis. Namun seketika dia langsung tersadar.

Lucy berdehem, "Ekhem! Coba jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada pura-pura kesal—mencoba menetralkan gejala absurd yang mulai menjangkitinya.

"Apa kau lupa, Nona? Semalam kau pingsan karena kebanyakan minum. Karena aku bingung mau membawamu kemana … Jadi kesini saja menggunakan mobilmu. Aku hanya berniat menolong," ungkap pria itu.

" _Jadi pria ini menolongku_? _"_ Kalau begitu Lucy berhutang budi padanya.

"Oh…. Kalau begitu, terimakasih," ucap Lucy dengan suara pelan.

"Sama-sama," jawab si pria disertai cengiran khasnya. Menampakkan deretan gigi seputih salju yang membuat Lucy terpana sesaat. "Eng…. Ngomong-ngomong. Siapa nama Nona?" Tanya pria itu.

"Lucy. Jangan panggil aku Nona."

"Luigi? Baiklah, salam kenal. Namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Natsu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy.

Kening Lucy mengernyit ' _Apa dia tuli_?', batinnya, "Namaku LU-CY!, bukan Luigi!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'Lucy'. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Natsu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Ah! Maaf, Lucy," ucap Natsu mempertahankan cengiran lugunya.

Lucy membalas permintaan maaf Natsu dengan mengangguk kaku. Setelah itu, suasana menjadi canggung.

Kruyuukkk….

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh aneh menginterupsi di tengah keheningan mereka. Termometer wajah Lucy langsung mencuat ke atas, memerah sampai ujung telinga hingga menyembulkan asap imajin yang keluar dari pucuk kepala. Ia sungguh malu.

Natsu tak dapat menahan tawanya, "Hahaha… sepertinya ada yang kelaparan. Baiklah, kau tunggu di sofa, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"Ia berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Lucy yang memutih di tempat karena berhasil membuat orang yang baru dikenal melihat sisi memalukanya.

.

"Makanan sudah siap."Tak memakan lebih dari lima belas menit, Natsu sudah muncul dari arah dapur membawa dua piring berisi gundukan berwarna cokelat dengan asap tipis yang mengepul. Ia meletakkannya di meja depan sofa. Wangi gurih dari nasi goreng langsung merasuki indra penciuman Lucy. Membuat perutnya tak sabar untuk segera diisi.

"Nah, makanlah. Jangan sungkan. Tapi maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku hidangkan. Err…. Mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu enak dan agak pedas, jika kau kurang suka biar kubuatkan yang baru," ucap Natsu seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Lucy.

Perkataan lelaki di sampingnya membuat Lucy tercengang, "Ti-tidak perlu. Aku suka, kok. Dan aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Natsu mulai menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan,"ujarnya santai.

Lagi-lagi ia tercengang. Tanpa sadar Lucy mematri seulas senyum lembut. Sayang Natsu tak melihatnya, karena lelaki berambut salmon itu terlalu fokus pada makanan.

" _Jaa_ , _ittadakimasu_ ," gumam Lucy—hampir tak terdengar. ' _Enak_ ', pujinya dalam hati setelah sesendok nasi goreng memasuki kerongkongan.

Natsu berhenti mengunyah sesaat. Ia pun menoleh kearah Lucy "Ngomong-ngomong, Luce. Rumahmu dimana?" Tanyanya.

" _Luce_?" lagi-lagi kening Lucy mengkerut, "Ah, aku tinggal di suatu daerah di kota ini," jawab Lucy segera, tersenyum.

"Oh.." komentar Natsu—singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kini giliran Lucy yang menghentikan kunyahan, "Ng… Natsu, kau tinggal sendiri?" Ragu-ragu ia bertanya.

"Iya."

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Di surga."

Bungkam. Lucy sontak terdiam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu.

Natsu terkekeh kecil, "Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Kemarin aku juga bertanya hal yang sama padamu. Jadi kita impas," ujar Natsu. Tak menoleh pun ia tahu, Lucy tengah memasang raut muka prihatin.

"Aa… umh.." Lucy merespon dengan gumaman tidak jelas. " _Ne_ , Natsu?" Panggil Lucy kembali. Meski terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau kerja di bar?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bertahan hidup. Orang yang hanya lulusan SMA sepertiku tak punya banyak pilihan. Pagi sampai sore aku bekerja di bengkel dan malamnya di bar, seperti itulah setiap harinya."

Mendengar jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy terdiam lagi. Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali acara sarapan dalam keadaan hening, terkecuali suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

.

Selesai sarapan, Natsu mengantar Lucy menuju pintu. Tangan mereka melambai singkat. Melempar senyum sebelum salah satunya keluar.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Natsu." Bagaimanalah cara membalas kebaikan itu? Milyaran uang pun tak cukup jika dibandingkan perhatian tertulus.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan, Luce"

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" Terhenti sejenak. Lucy membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Memandang sepasang _onyx_ Natsu dengan lirik permohonan.

"Tentu saja. Kita teman sekarang. Kau boleh mengunjungiku kapanpun kau mau." Sebagai balasannya ia tersenyum kecil. Sekali lagi melambaikan tangan sebelum bayangan sang wanita benar-benar menghilang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

Senyum di balas senyum. Kisah mereka baru dimulai. 'Matahari dan kabut' yang bertemu atas kehendak takdir?

 **Bersambung…**

A/ N : Hm, haloha minna… Aimi datang lagi dengan sebuah fic baru untuk nyampah di fandom yeaayyyy…. (*reader melempar tisu). Kali ini Aimi meminta bantuan kepada seorang author senior yang karya-karyanya bejibun dan tak perlu diragukan lagi, **synstropezia…** (*horaaayyyy).

Hoaamm…baiklah tak perlu lama-lama.

Yang penasaran dengan kelanjutanya, Review Please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Stayawake123 :** Aish… terimakasih reviewnya stay-san xD. Yosh, ini udah aimi lanjut… maaf agak lama~

 **AI D Mhov :** Thanks for your review~ -_- ini baca juga lanjutanya ya?

 **Aoi Shiki :** iya… terimakasih semangatnya shiki-san :D hoho… ini aimi udah lanjutin. Selamat membaca~

 **Fic of Delusion :** yap! Haha… coba liat artinya di google transalate fic-san xD ohya, arigatou reviewnya. Jangan bosen2 ya ikutin fic absurd saya xD

 **mihawk607 :** wah..wah.. suatu saat nanti mihawk-san juga akan jadi author yg lebih keren dan kece kok, aimi doain deh hehe… ;D bosen kalo Natsu kaya terus… kali2 jd kismin kek hehehe xD oke, ini udah di lanjut… terimakasih reviewnya dan jangan bosen2 bwt ikutin ceritanya ya~

 **Alicia :** iyalah Alicia-san, bosen klo Natsu dapat peran kaya terus. Kan dia juga di anime aslinya bkn orang kaya wkwkwk xD terimakasih review dan semangatnya Alicia-san. Ini lanjutanya, semoga suka. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 **Aimi Dragneel & synstropezia**

 **Present :**

 **NOTRE AMOUR**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Rate : T, semi M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance.**

 **Warning : AU-life, Gaje, Abal, Typos, OOC, dan segala keburukan lainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR~**

 **Enjoy your reading :) Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tid..Tid..

Suara klakson terdengar dari luar gerbang Heartfilia _konzern_. Para penjaga dengan sigap membukakan pintu tralis mewah itu dan mempersilakan masuk Ferrari F60 America kepunyaan putri besar, yang mana sang pemilik langsung memarkirkannya di halaman depan yang terbentang luas.

Gadis bersurai pirang keluar dari mobil seraya menyerahkan kuncinya pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Selamat datang, Nona," sapa pelayan wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat sembari membungkuk hormat. Beberapa pelayan lainnya tampak berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangan sang putri.

Lucy hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat. Pelayan lain membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Bariton menginterupsi kasar. Nona besar yakni Lucy Heartfilia sedikit tersentak. Berhenti di daun pintu, keringat sebiji jagung seketika merembes keluar dari pori keningnya.

"Ayah?! Kau… belum berangkat?" Mundur ke belakang sebagai jawaban pertanyaan. Seribu kali sayang, dewi fortuna tidak muncul dalam jam kerjanya.

Salah satu alis yang di panggil 'ayah' itu terangkat tinggi. Menatap Lucy dengan pandangan mengintimidasi—minta penjelasan atau hukuman menanti untuk dijatuhkan.

 _Oh ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu! Aku bersumpah kali ini tidak akan dikurung lagi_! Lucy gelagapan. Sepasang coklat madunya melirik kanan-kiri bergantian guna mencari alibi.

"Itu … kemarin aku habis dari rumah Levy- _chan_ dan ketiduran disana. Jadi, maaf terlambat pulang."Kikuk dan pasaran, tentu saja alasan yang berbanding terbalik dengan fakta. Jude nampak menimbang-nimbang. Sorotnya sedikit melembut.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." " _Kutarik perkataanku"_ tadi, sepertinya fortuna memihak pada Lucy—di saat tepat pula. Sang ayah terperangkap jaring dusta yang diam-diam ia tebar. Entah sejak kapan sang tuan putri ini menjadi pembohong ulung, patut di acungi jempol untuk ukuran aktris gadungan.

"Baik, ayah." Dirinya menjawab disertai anggukan. Terlihat sopan, lugu, dan beradab. Namun tak tahunya di belakang ia mendelik sebal, melihat raut sang ayah yang 'terlalu lelah berurusan', pikir Lucy.

Beranjak meniti tangga menuju ruang pribadi. Menjeblak pintu, kemudian bersandar ke permukaannya seraya menghela napas. Hari ini dia boleh selamat. Besok, seminggu atau sebulan ke depan belum tentu keberuntungan terjadi lagi. Di luar boleh jadi Jude—kepala Heartfilia memakai topeng. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan untuk ditebak maupun diduga.

"Fiuhh… Untung saja…" Sedikit lega rasanya. Sang ayah tak dapat mencium bekas alkohol pada baju yang semalam belum ia ganti. Jangan lupakan perihal kebohongan menginap di rumah sahabat karib. Lucy terkekeh kecil, 'Bodoh sekali!'.

Namun alangkah bodohnya lagi—lebih tepat disebut penyesalan, ia lupa meminta kontak lelaki kemarin, yang memberi inap gratis bahkan berceramah bak Pak Ustad di Masjid sebelah. Ah, benar. Perasaan itu lagi … membelai lembut rongga dada, tanpa sesak maupun perih bersemayam. Lucy sadar, rasa tersebut dinamakan 'nyaman?', mungkin.

Ia tersenyum kecil seraya meletakkan telapak tangan di dada kiri. Merasakan debaran jantung yang semula melambat menjadi berdebum—mengalunkan lagu lembut dengan melodi-melodi indah bagai wanita kasmaran. Lucy merasa berlebihan, mendadak puitis dan sedikit di luar karakter, tapi …

Caranya benar menggambarkan perasaan itu—nyaman, kemungkinan besar berbuah…. Cinta?

" _Natsu…. Ka?"_ Nama itu tak boleh ia lupakan. 'Sang musim panas' yang sadar tak sadar membawa warna baru bagi kehampaannya.

###

Sementara di tempat yang atap depanya berplang 'Dyerar Mekanika'. Seorang pemuda berambut senada ikan salmon tengah berbaring terlentang di bawah mobil. Berbagai alat yang berhubungan dengan 'perbengkelan' berada di sekitar, agak tercecer namun tak sedikit pun menganggu pekerjaan. Ia tampak fokus memperbaiki mesin, hingga tiba-tiba suara familier mengusik konsentrasi.

"Oi, _flamehead_! Kau bawa kemana gadis cantik yang kemarin pingsan itu, huh? Pasti ke hotel, ya?" Suara _baritone_ terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Yang dipanggil meringsut hingga seluruh tubuh keluar dari bawah mobil. Disusul menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangan guna membersihkan debu yang menempel seraya bangkit.

"Sebelum bertanya, lebih baik bersihkan dulu otak mesum-mu itu, _ice princess_! Atau, perlu kupanggilkan _cleaning service_?" Balasnya lengkap dengan nada dan ekspresi santai. Tak ketinggalan sebelah bibir menyinggung ke atas, tanda mengejek.

Ctak!

Satu detik setelah ucapan si salam, perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di kening pria yang dijuluki ' _ice princess'_ tersebut dirasa tak cocok untuk menggambarkan cowok tulen seperti dirinya, sedangkan rambut sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya berwarna pink–menyeleneh, aneh pun menjijikan. Natsu-lah yang pantas menyandang predikat ' _princess_ ' tersebut. Andai saja tidak memiliki suara _baritone_ , tubuhnya lebih ramping dan dadanya menggelembung seperti balon.

" _Pfttt…"_ Hanya dengan membayangkanya membuat pemuda berambut donker itu mati-matian menahan tawa. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Natsu, orang itu mesti di lap otaknya.

"Tuh kan? Otakmu memang perlu di pel"

"Sialan … Mau berkelahi, hah?!" Beralih maju ke depan. Tangannya meraih kasar kerah _wearpack si pinky_ dan dicengkram erat-erat.

Senyum meremehkan terbentuk sempurna. Sengaja memprovokasi si _raven_ yang termakan jebakan. "Siapa takut!?"

Emosi tersulut, keadaan semakin kalut.

"Oi… sudahlah! Kalian bukan anak SD lagi. Daripada bertengkar tak jelas lebih baik kerja yang benar! Jangan mengecewakan pelanggan atau kupotong gaji kalian!"

 _GULP!_

Saliva di kerongkongan mereka telan paksa. Ancaman maut Kakek Makarov–pemilik tunggal bengkel terbukti ampuh menghentikan duo pengacau.

"Huh … baiklah, Kek." Kerah baju dilepaskan. Dengus kesal menyahut indra pendengaran—Makarov hanya menghela napas akan tingkah kekanak-kanakan para bawahanya. Siapa sangka, kalimat 'Potong gaji' bagi mereka ternyata lebih menyeramkan di banding auman seekor macan.

"Ohya, Natsu. Kemarilah, kakek ada perlu." Seru Makarov membentuk gestur memanggil. Mau tak mau perasaan kesalnya diabaikan. Sebocah apa pun dirinya pekerjaan tetaplah prioritas.

"Hm?" Natsu melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Kepalanya miring ke kanan isyarat penasaran, " _Jarang-jarang kakek menyuruhku, apa ada tugas khusus yang special hanya untukku?"_ pikirnya heran.

"Antarkan ban mobil ini ke rumah yang ada di kertas itu." Lembar putih bertuliskan alamat jelas tercetak besar di sana. Natsu menganggukan kepala paham. Segera mengambil pesanan di pojok bengkel.

"Kau harus cepat. Pelanggan menunggu." Seharusnya diantarkan sepuluh menit lalu—kalau mereka tidak memulai pertandingan babak sekian yang membuang waktu.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu!"

' _Sebaiknya ambil Jalan Tulip. Di sana agak lenggang, aku bisa cepat sampai. Kakek akan bangga dan gajiku dinaikkan! Lalu julukan flamehead pun akan berganti jadi super hero, hahaha …'_

Mengalungkan sebuah ban motor di bahu. Natsu melesat dengan motor butut-nya menyongsong jalan di depan mata.

###

"Arghh … lama sekali! Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini caranya!" Setengah jam terbuang sia-sia. Jude memijit pelipis guna meredam pening. Sebagai boss perusahaan besar, tepat waktu merupakan harga mati. Menjadi teladan bagi para pegawai juga wajib dijunjung tinggi.

"Jika Anda ingin lebih cepat, kita bisa memotong lewat Jalan Tulip, Tuan." Usul sang sopir.

"Apa?!" Intonasi suaranya naik satu oktaf. Siapa pun tahu akses tersebut, cepat namun kurang aman dilalui, terutama malam hari dikarenakan penjahat kelas teri sampai kakap berkeliaran.

"Saya hanya menyarankan saja, Tuan. Anda boleh menolaknya." Sedikit bergidik ngeri. Bayangan PHK seketika berputar-putar di otak sopir pribadi ini. Dua tahun mengenal perwatakan sang boss bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dapat di tarik kesimpulan, bahwa sedikit saja ia salah bicara maka tamatlah riwatnya.

Jude menghembus nafas kasar, "Hah … baiklah!"

" _Walaupun kawasan di sana kumuh dan surganya para gelandangan"_ lanjut Jude dalam batin.

 _Speedometer_ berada di angka 90 km/jam. Pekerja berstatus sopir itu mengebut demi menunaikan perintah Sang Tuan. Namun ketika belok kanan, mobilnya bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang mengendarai vespa butut.

CKIIITTT… BRAKKKK!

Refleksnya telat sehingga baku hantam antara kendaraan roda dua dan empat tersebut mustahil terelakkan.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Pintu dibanting keras. Jude keluar, geram bukan kepalang melihat goresan melintang di badan mobil. Dia mempersiapkan uraian caci maki di ujung lidah. Sementara sang korban pengendara motor mengaduh kesakitan di tepi jalan.

"HEI, KAU BISA MERUSAK MOBILKU! JIKA TIDAK BISA MENYETIR LEBIH BAIK JANGAN BERKENDARA!—"

"Lihat ini! LIHAT! MOBIL SAYA LECET KARENA ULAHMU! Kau tahu merek-nya apa? MERCEDES BENZ E-GUART. MEMANG KAU BISA BELI?!" bentakan sarat emosi terlontar dari mulut Jude seraya menunjuk-nunjuk bemper mobil yang sedikit tergores dan pemuda itu secara bergantian.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya buru-buru dan tidak sengaja. Biar saya ganti biaya kerusakannya." Sang pemuda manggut-manggut meminta pengampunan, walau sepenuhnya kesalahan bukan milik dia sendiri.

Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Jude lekat meneliti seakan hendak menelanjangi sang pelaku.

"Ganti rugi? Orang sepertimu mana bisa?!, Membayar kerusakan mobilku yang mahal ini?! Bekerja sepuluh tahun pun mustahil cukup, walau dipotong biaya makan dan gaji kecilmu! Saya akan lapor polisi."

"Saya mohon jangan laporkan ke polisi. Tenang saja, Pak. Kerusakan mobil anda pasti saya gan–!"

"—Tuan. Lima belas menit lagi." Perkataan sang sopir menginterupsi dan memotong ucapan si pemuda.

Jude menoleh kepada sang sopir, tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat keputusan "… Baiklah. Kali ini saja aku berbelas kasihan. _Tcih_ , dasar gelandangan! Ayo pergi."

Mesin mobil kembali dinyalakan. Asap knalpot mengentuti si pemuda berambut _spike_ salam yang batuk-batuk. Hitam debu berbekas di wajahnya memberi kesan acak adul—tapi siapa peduli?, dia mesti bergegas atau pelanggan akan mengirim komplain.

Vespa butut di dirikan lagi perlahan. Helm batok yang semula terbang nyasar diambil balik. Motor siap dipacu kembali ke tempat tujuan.

" _BWLEE!_ Dasar pak tua, kudoakan semoga rambutmu cepat putih! Memang sehebat apa mobil mewahmu itu? _Si Jagur_ vespaku lebih estetis dan berkelas dibanding Mer….Mur…. mercendismu itu!"

"Pakai di sebutkan merek dan tipe-nya segala. Aku tidak dibayar untuk mendengar seminar mobilmu!" bibirnya terus menggerutu sembari menarik gas.

DRROTDOTDOTDOT….DRROT…DOT..DOT…

Walau bunyinya agak tersendat dan kurang merdu—selain disebabkan umur, mesin dan penampilan yang serba tua, tabrakan itu menyumbang dampak besar pada kecepatan laju motor. Seharusnya, sih, normal-normal saja seperti waktu keberangkatan, namun sekarang? Tiap berapa menit _si jagur_ mesti diberi sedikit tendangan, macam kuda betina terserang PMS!

.

Syukurlah motornya mau bersusah payah. Kini dia tiba di blok D yang tertera di alamatnya. Berdiri menghadap pintu krem yang sedikit luntur.

 _TOK … TOK … TOK…._

"Permisi. Saya Natsu dari Bengkel 'Dreyar Mekanika' hendak mengirim pesanan. Ada orang di dalam?!"

 _CKLEK!_

Sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang membuka pintu. Senyuman ramah merekah menyambut Natsu—mempersilakan masuk yang ia turuti tanpa pikir panjang. Ban diletakkan sesuai instruksi, dekat rak buku setinggi lima kaki berjajar macam-macam wacana. Tugas selesai, _grins_ khas itu menghias paras tampan yang semula masam, supaya kesan ramah semakin terlihat sebelum hendak pamit—

"Omong-omong ada yang salah denganmu." Terhenti di lawang pintu. Natsu menoleh sejenak dengan hujan tanda tanya.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Jangan formal-formal. Panggil aku Sayla, oke?" Nada manja ikut andil di sela-sela kalimat. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alis—heran bercampur curiga kalau-kalau pelanggan mesum terselubung.

"Errr …kenapa mendadak?"

"Sebelum kujawab, luka di siku-mu tampak parah." Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Natsu mengangkat lengan hati-hati. Dan baru ia sadari ungu dan merah bercampur menimbulkan kesan ngeri.

"Tidak sakit, kok. Saya pamit dulu, Sayla- _san_."

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Bisa infeksi, lho~"

"Terima kasih, tapi sungguh bukan masalah besar. Saya mohon pamit."

Ah, ternyata, dia merasa bersalah menuduh yang aneh-aneh. Toh, wanita bernama Sayla itu orang baik—walau Natsu terlalu lelah memikirkannya lama-lama. Banyak masalah untuk diselesaikan; segera balik, melapor, berkutat dengan mesin mobil, memperbaiki vespa butut sahabat semati, mana punya waktu untuk lari ke hal lain.

"Sampai jumpa, Cowok manis." Perihal memanggil nama itu sekadar iseng belaka. Sayla menyukai cowok yang menarik perhatiannya, kepincut dari pandangan pertama, dan dia adalah Natsu.

" _Kapan-kapan aku harus membalasnya_."

###

Pukul tiga tepat. Natsu diperbolehkan pulang satu jam lebih awal usai digantikan _junior_ lain—tentunya setelah luka di lengan terlihat oleh sang boss. Walau bagaimanapun, si kakek buntet itu perhatian juga pada pegawainya. Sementara vespa butut dalam proses perbaikan. Sekarang ia bersungut-sungut terpikirkan pak tua tadi. Kenapa harus bertanggung jawab kalau ia juga dirugikan? Dua kali berturut-turut pula. Pertama kata si _ice princess_ alias Gray, mesin motor rusak parah. Kedua, luka yang awalnya bagai digigit semut berevolusi menjadi serasa diterkam harimau.

Apa dewi fortuna lelah berkunjung ke hidupnya?

"Sial memang. Sebaiknya aku izin dulu di bar malam ini, dan beristirahat di rum–"

 _Onyx_ menyipit, menemukan karamel di tengah hiruk-pikuk jalanan. Natsu mengenal rupa seteduh rembulan itu—yang kemarin mabuk di bar, mengejek dia Pak Ustad bermetamorfosis jadi _bartender_ , menginap semalaman di rumahnya dan mereka berkenalan. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan ketiga, semua mendadak aneh, mengejutkan pun membingungkan.

"Luce? Itu kamu?"

"Na-Natsu?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Lucy menghampirinya. Mereka bersitatap. Pertemuan itu lebih normal dibanding kemarin, saat efek alkohol menguasai si _blonde_ membuat dia bertingkah konyol.

"Mau pulang ke rumah. Kau sendiri?"

"Sedikit jalan-jalan, penat di rumah terus. Ohya, Penampilanmu acak-acakan sekali, ada apa? Sikumu juga terluka. Kuobati, ya?" Tangan Natsu ditarik lembut—menyebabkannya sedikit meringis tanpa keinginan melawan.

" _Woahh.._ _Telapak tangannya halus …_ " Seyum kagum terukir dalam hati Natsu.

Sejak kapan hal sekecil itu ia perhatikan? Luka separah ini justru diabaikan seakan hanya goresan kecil. Lucy pun mengajak dia ke _minimarket_ terdekat. Segulung perban dan obat merah dibayar tunai. Kini mereka duduk di bangku taman menghadap keramaian lalu lintas petang hari. Di hujani pancaran lampu jalan yang tingginya menyamai tiang listrik.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" perintah si gadis pirang.

" _I-ittai_! Pelan-pelan, Luce. Ini luka bukan roti anggur!" Masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda, entah apa yang dipikirkan cowok nyentrik ini.

"Selesai. Lukamu nyaris infeksi, tahu!"

"E-eh, benarkah? Untung kau mengobatinya. Terima kasih banyak, Luce! Aku berhutang budi."

"Sebagai bayarannya aku minta nomor kontakmu, setuju?"

"Hahaha … boleh saja! Nomor _handphone_ -ku … tapi, untuk apa kau memintanya?" Yang tadi saja belum terjawab—ketika di rumah Sayla, salah seorang pelanggan. Natsu merasa para wanita aneh hari itu.

"Te-terserah aku, 'kan?!" Semburnya memukul bahu Natsu. Sang empu malah tertawa renyah—mengacak gemas helai pirang itu.

"Wajahmu saat merah lucu. Benar juga, karena kita berteman tidak apa-apa jika kau meminta kontakku! Bagaimana kalau dirayakan setiap tahunnya?"

"A-apa-apaan? Kita berteman bukan pacaran, bodoh!" kembali, tinjuan manja di arahkan ke lengan kokoh Natsu.

"Ayolah, kumohon! Ya, ya, ya?" Apa pula itu? memelas bak bocah ingusan.

Lucy pikir, ternyata bukan hanya tampilan saja yang unyu, cara bicaranya saat merajuk juga unyu. "Baiklah. Kemarin itu tanggal tiga puluh satu Juli. Ingat baik-baik." Salahkan ekspresi memelas Natsu yang memanggil rasa simpati dan sugesti. Lucy mana enak hati menolak—terlebih kawan salamnya nampak antusias.

"Yosh! Kapan-kapan kita harus jalan-jalan, ok? Makan, menonton film-film baru di bioskop atau apa pun."

" _H'ai_. Terserah kau saja."

.

Dan boleh jadi sore menjelang malam itu terasa menyenangkan, mereka tertawa, bercanda—walau angin yang dingin menerpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun seseorang bersembunyi di balik bayang. Netra itu memicing bak serigala kelaparan. Intens memperhatikan muda-mudi yang tampak seumuran tersebut.

 **Bersambung…**

 **A/N :** hohoho…^3^ bagaimana? bagaimana minna, chapter ini? hehe… aimi mau berterimakasih sekali pada **synstropezia-** san selaku mitra dan editor saya di fic ini.

Yosh! Minna, sangat di tunggu sekali **review** dari kalian untuk kemajuan fic ini kedepanya (?)

Douzo~


	3. Chapter 2

HOLLLAAAAA…. READER-SAMA….. AIMI DATANG LAGI MENG-UPDATE FIC. HEHE SEMOGA FIC INI BISA MENEMANI KESEPIAN KALIAN PARA JOMBLOWAN DAN JOMBLOWATI SEMUANYA! X-D (*Capslock xD)

 **Sayuri jung** : Makasih. Tetep ikutin ya :D Selamat membaca~

 **Nafikaze** : Ini udah di lanjut. Selamat membaca dan thanks reviewnya~

 **Lucy** : Haha tepat sekali Lucy-san, di sini aku buat Lucy-nya agak frontal. Ini udah di lanjut chap 3/2. Monggo RnR~

 **Fic of Delusion** : Hmm… bisa di bilang ya, bisa juga tidak, aslinya sih murni hasil kerjasama berdua tiap chap. Tapi mungkin karena chap yg kemarin syn-san lebih mendominasi hehe. Ah ya, aku gak tahu merek vespa-nya apa, soalnya 'ane gak terlalu vaham soal per-vespa-an, bro' hahha xD. BTW, thanks reviewnya! Fic-san penduduk lama di fandom ini ya?

 **Mihawk607** : Setuju. Kalau soal konsistensi update emang bener sih semakin melambung hahaha. Makasih aja deh buat semangatnya. Stay follow ok? :D

 **Dragneel77** : Kamu bakalan kaget dengan chappy ini, soalnya panjang nih wkwkwk. Oke deh selamat membaca chap yg panjang ini xD

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading~**

###

"Hahahaha…. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Hahahaha… Pada akhirnya aku mengkhawatirkan _Si Jagur_! Kasian sekali.… Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Hahaha…" tawa si gadis pecah usai sang pemuda menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sedang si pria menanggapi dengan ekspresi _facepalm_. Selalu saja berakhir ditertawakan walau ia pikir cerita sial itu mana lucu. "Yang harus dikasihani adalah penunggangnya, bukan motor butut itu. Kau ini…" Tak tahan akan rasa gemas, ia mengacak helaian pirang itu lagi, membuat pemiliknya bersungut disertai _blushing_ yang tersamarkan lampu merkuri.

.

Arloji di tangan mulus tanpa cela sang gadis menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas malam. Cakrawala menghitam, bulan dan sekawanan bintang menyapa, mentari telah berpamitan. Para jangkrik mulai bernyanyi menghiasi sudut-sudut trotoar di tepi jalan. Tak terasa hampir tiga jam lebih mereka babat habis hanya untuk mengobrol dan bercanda, ditemani dua gelas plastik kopi hangat yang dibeli dari pedagang keliling.

"Gawat! sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin didahului oleh para kalelawar ayah." Dengan gelagat terburu-buru, gadis itu berdiri dari zona nyamannya di bangku taman. Mengakibatkan seraut kecewa terlintas sesaat di wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lho? Masih jam tujuh, kok. Memangnya seketat itu peraturan ayahmu, Luce?" Tanya Natsu seraya ikut bangkit berdiri.

Anggukan kepala Lucy mengiringi jawaban, "Um!, seperti yang kubilang."

"Kau naik apa? Aku tidak melihat mobilmu yang kemarin." Pucuk salam itu celingak-celinguk mencari objek yang hendak ditanyakan—namun tak nampak dipenglihatanya.

"Aku naik taksi. Ah! Itu dia taksinya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" ujar Lucy seraya bergegas menghampiri taksi yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Aa … mau ku telepon tidak nanti malam? Ya….Kalau boleh…" Ucapan yang terdengar seperti permintaan dari Natsu membuatnya menghentikan langkah sejenak, Lucy menoleh disambung dengan senyum kecut, " _Baka_. Tentu saja boleh. _Jaa-ne_ …!" Lambaian tangannya dibalas riang oleh Natsu. Ia kembali berjalan. Memasuki taksi yang langsung membawanya pergi.

Maka tinggallah Natsu sendiri yang setia berdiri di sana dengan kedua sudut bibir melengkung keatas.

 _"_ _Luce …"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di balik bayang semak-semak, seseorang tengah mematri seringai puas. "Heh …Anda berani bergaul dengan orang seperti itu, Nona?" Walau pertanyaan sarkastiknya tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun, kecuali para serangga yang bernyanyi di sekitarnya.

 _Ckrek!_

"Ini akan menarik."

###

 _Kriling..kriling…_

Suara telepon berdenging dalam sebuah ruang kamar hotel bintang lima, menanti untuk diangkat oleh sang penghuni. Seorang pria muda yang hanya bertelanjang dada bergegas menghampiri, dengan malasnya mengangkat gagang elektro yang mengeluarkan suara dari si pemanggil nun jauh disana.

"Halo? Ada apa malam-malam begini? Menganggu saja!" Keluhan dengan nada malas ia arahkan pada si penelepon di seberang. Masalahnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercakap-cakap, karena saat ini ia sedang melakukan 'job' pribadi. Dan itu jelas privasi..

 _"_ _Maaf, Pak. Tapi ini sangat penting. C.E.O dari Giant Ltd Group meminta Anda untuk bertemu secara pribadi di kantornya sekarang."_ Ujar si peneleon.

Mendengar informasi tersebut, sontak matanya melek, "APA?! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Gagang telepon nyaris terlempar. Untunglah dia ingat diri. Ia pun sekedar menghela nafas demi meredakan amarah.

 _"_ _Saya juga tidak tahu, Pak. Tapi beliau meminta Anda segera datang. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda."_

Pria bersurai blonde menghela napas lagi, tak ada alasan untuk menolak jika sudah begini, "Baiklah, beritahu beliau. Saya akan segera kesana."

 _Tut!_

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Belum sempat ia memijit pelipis—gelagat para petinggi banyak pikiran, dia tersentak mendapati tangan halus nan mulus terjulur melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, menyisir cetakan otot-otot perut bagian bawah hingga dadanya. Dilanjut menjilat erotis kulit punggung sang pria dengan ritme teratur, tenang namun menggairahkan. Membuat jiwa buta oleh nafsu birahi.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Suara lembut menggelitik manja gendang telinganya. Membuat sang empu semakin bungkam dan tak tega untuk memberitahukan perihal yang sesungguhnya.

"Um … kenapa diam? Ada apa?" Merasa tak memperoleh respon, sang wanita bertanya sekali lagi. Berharap pada ekspetasi semu dalam bayangannya, tak ada yang mesti di khawatirkan, tetapi kenyataanya—

"CEO Giant Ltd memintaku bertemu dengannya sekarang juga," akhirnya si pria menjawab seraya berbalik. Manik biru sendu menatap paras nun ayu yang memancarkan kekecewaan mendalam.

"Oh, begitu ya…" lirih Wanita itu, menunduk mendengar jawaban sang pria. Tampak tersirat rasa kecewa di wajahnya. Ia mundur tiga langkah, demi memberi ruang untuk si pria bergegas kembali memakai pakaianya semula. Menyaksikan dari jauh kala punggung tersebut menghadap pintu, jurang yang akan memisahkan mereka lagi—malam ini.

Kemeja abu membalut tubuh atletisnya, lengan panjang di gulung sampai siku. Tangan besar milik si pria menangkup wajah ayu si wanita. Sekilas mendaratkan kecupan di dahi "Maafkan aku. Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan." Senyum lembut coba ia patri, berharap dapat menenangkan hati—yang di balas senyum serupa dari sang wanita.

"Tidak masalah … Hati-hati di jalan, Sting." Halus telapak tanganya melambai-lambai membelah udara berbalut AC dalam ruangan itu, kala sang pria bernama Sting mulai melenggang. Masing-masing merasakan berat hati. Jarang-jarang mereka bertemu, secepat ini mereka berpisah.

.

Lorong berkarpet merah dibelah pantofel hitam, tenang serta penuh wibawa, siapapun yang terlewati takluk dan merunduk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Pasangan pintu kaca dibuka bersamaan, menyambut udara kering bercampur dua warna daun. Tiga anak tangga dituruni satu per satu. Mobil sedan bermerek ternama membuka otomatis. Kemudi di tangan siap mengantar ke lokasi tujuan.

 _BRUM….!_

Tampias lampu menerpa kilatan di badan mobil. Membentuk bayang-bayang serupa kaca gereja di siang hari. Hanya terlihat lalu-lalang mobil pada malam yang pekat. Kawanan burung sudah kembali ke peraduan. Mungkin tidur dengan anak-anak mereka, erat memeluk tubuh-tubuh mungil yang mengigil nian.

 _Drtt … drtt … drtt…. drttt…._

 _PIP!_

"Halo?" Percakapan disambung melalui _earphone_ hitam, sementara kelereng birunya fokus menyisir ruas jalanan.

"Selamat malam, Sting-san. Maaf menganggu Anda malam-malam begini."

"Apa anda C.E.O dari Giant Ltd? Saya juga minta maaf membuat Anda menunggu."

"Santai saja. Sambil berdiskusi nanti … bagaimana kalau makan malam di Coule de Etat saja? Mereka punya menu spesial malam ini. Kokinya pun dapat di andalkan" sepertinya tujuan perjalananya di alihkan.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran Anda. Kita bertemu dua puluh menit lagi."

 _TUT!_

Panggilan diputus pada menit ke satu. Kemudi berubah arah dari tempat tujuan semula, menuju café.

Benarlah kata media massa, Sting sendiri kaget mendapatinya. C.E.O dari Giant Ltd tiba-tiba mengundangnya secara pribadi. Siapa yang tak kenal, bapak jenius perekonomian dengan 'tangan-tangan' menggurita di seluruh penjuru Magnolia bahkan cabangnya menjamur di berbagai kota. Memiliki aset kekayaan berlimpah ruah, dicatat sebagai pengusaha terkaya versi Harian Fiore, koran nasional kebanggaan warga.

Sungguh, ia boleh berbangga hati telah diundang.

###

 _NGIETT…._

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

"Permisi. Apa Anda yang bernama Sting- _sama_?" Tanya seorang pelayan menjinjing nampan _stainless steel_. Tak lupa ia membungkukan badan. Kode etik dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Ya, saya sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Jude- _sama_ menunggu Anda. Mari saya antar." Kala sang pelayan menunduk di bawah kepalanya. Atensi Sting teralihkan tangan yang melambai cantik. Nyaris saja dia kehilangan jejak.

 _SREKK!_

"Selamat menikmati." Badannya tegak membalik. Membelakangi dengan punggung di mana Sting tersenyum. Sementara lawan bicara santai mengangkat _wine_.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Aku tersanjung, orang sesibuk kau berbaik hati meluangkan waktu."

"Ekhem. Jadi, Anda adalah CEO Giant Ltd? Tuan Jude Heartfilia benar?"

"Tak mengherankan, ini memang baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku sedikit terkejut. Diam-diam Weisslogia sudah lengser saja ya? hahaha.." Nada main-main menggantung ringan. Mereka sama-sama menamainya,'sesi basa-basi.' Hal lumrah di kalangan para petinggi.

Sting berdehem lagi "Maaf memotong sambutan Anda, tuan. Bisa kita percepat saja?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Sebelum berbincang, lebih baik Kau nikmati dulu hidangannya. Nanti keburu dingin."

"Baiklah. _Itadakimasu_." Sting pun menuruti apa kata sang CEO.

Hangat sup asparagus mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Sting takzim menyantap dengan mata sang lawan bicara yang setia memperhatikanya, tak ada sedikitpun melepas celah antara mereka. Jelas merisihkan, apalagi tatapannya penuh teka-teki, setipe manusia yang 'diam-diam menghanyutkan', dengan gelagat misterius.

Garpu dan pisau diletakkan lembut. Mulutnya diusap menggunakan tissue, pertanda hidangan telah kandas di lahap. "Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkannya." Ujar Sting.

"Baiklah… Coba perlihatkan padaku, tentang rencana proyek barumu itu." pinta Jude.

Sting mulai membuka laptopnya. Dan membuka aplikasi manajemen lalu menunjukanya pada Jude. "Ini rancangan proyek properti terbaru kami. Kawasan bukit Shirotsume-town akan di buatkan kondominium dan Villa. Sementara kawasan tepi pantai di hargeon timur, akan kami buatkan _resort_. Berikut data hasil survei areanya, desain bangunan, serta daftar pemegang saham di bawah naungan perusahaan kami."

 _Cklik_ —Dengan satu ketikan, monitor berubah tampilan menjadi halaman daftar dan diagram. Jude dengan teliknya memperhatikan.

"Hmmm…. Persentase keuntunganya sudah diperkirakan?" Tanya Jude.

Sting mengangguk "Tentu, jikalau keberuntungan berada di pihak kami kurang lebih sekitar tiga belas persen lebih besar dari pendapatan proyek sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, jika Anda berkenan untuk bergabung, dengan senang hati kami membuka tangan."

"Kalau begitu, kau membawa _paper_ kontrak kerjasamanya?"

Sting terperangah, senyum senang terbit seketika di wajahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sang lawan bicara ternyata dengan cepatnya memberi persetujuan "Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak, tuan sudah mau menyetujui kontrak ini. Ya, saya sebentar."

Selembar _paper dikeluarkan_ dari tas jinjingnya _,_ lalu diserahkan dan ditandatangan oleh Jude tanpa ragu.

"Sekali lagi… terima kasih banyak, tuan, atas kerjasamanya."

"Sama-sama. Ternyata Putra Weisslogia patut dibanggakan juga. Bicara soal Weisslogia… dimana dia? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Setelah pensiun, ayah saya tinggal di luar negeri dan seluruh urusan perusahaan, saya yang mengambil alih."

"Itu bagus sekali. Andai aku punya anak lelaki sepertimu. Dan tak usah terlalu formal padaku." Tangan dikibaskan santai. Jude ingin lebih akrab, meski dengan rentang usia mereka.

"Baiklah, Jude-sama."

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong … kau masih lajang?" Senyum usil diperlihatkannya sembari memainkan gelas _wine_. Menggoda anak muda merupakan kegiatan paling menyenangkan.

"I-iya, saya masih lajang." Sting menggaruk tengkuk malu. Sekitar satu atau dua minggu lalu, ayah-nya pun menanyakan hal serupa, malah menggunakan dalih 'ingin menggendong cucu'.

"Bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dengan putriku? Kau pasti kaget, saat pertama kali melihatnya … hahaha." Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Jude, terdengar begitu bersahabat di telinga Sting sendiri.

"Putri Anda…?" Inikah harapan kuning dalam dongeng kanak-kanak? Sting menunjukkan sirat antusias. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk, memajukan kepala untuk melihat lebih dekat. Jude memperlihatkan foto Lucy di _handphone_ miliknya

"Lihat! Cantik bukan? Mirip ibunya." Jude tersenyum bangga.

"Waahh .. sungguh luar biasa! Dari foto saja sudah sangat terlihat cantik, apalagi jika berjumpa langsung." Takjub, kata-katanya bukanlah kebohongan belaka, dan memang ia akui gadis di foto itu benar-benar cantik.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Namanya Lucy. Besok akan saya atur jadwal pertemuannya, bagaimana?"

"Saya setuju, Jude-sama."

Jabat tangan menjadi akhir, sekaligus titik terang dari pertemuan mereka malam itu.

###

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Natsu?" Bersandar pada bantal di hulu ranjang, Lucy nikmat meneguk susu cokelat hangat yang di siapkan pelayanya. Memang, tiada yang lebih nikmat dari bermalas-malasan usai mandi.

 _"_ _Luce, kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_ Tanya Natsu di seberang sana. Entah di mana dia, menurut tebakan Lucy pemuda itu sedang bekerja di bar, tengah sepi pengunjung sehingga sempat mengabari. Tidak—bukankah tanganya terluka? 'Mana mungkin dia bisa bekerja di bar malam ini' pikir Lucy.

"Tidak, Natsu. Aku tersesat."

 _"_ _APA?! Tersesat?! Tersesat dimana?"_ Mati-matian Lucy menahan tawa. Betapa polos seorang Natsu Dragneel, seakan dia malaikat putih titisan Dewa.

"Di hatimu." Bukankah ini terbalik? Namun untuk Natsu, Lucy membuat pengecualian, anggaplah pelayanan spesial!

 _"…_ _."_

"Kenapa diam? Kau malu?" Tanya Lucy bernada menggoda, pasalnya hanya suara jangkrik saja yang terdengar dari seberang. Terkaan Lucy, Natsu kini sedang tertegun.

 _"_ _Pffttt… hahaha apa maksudnya itu?"_ tanya Natsu setelah cukup lama bergeming, lengkap dengan tawa renyah.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda. Iya, aku sudah sampai kok, di rumah. Dengan selamat pula berkat do'amu."

 _"_ _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ternyata kau ini suka bercanda, ya?"_

"Habisnya kau juga sering melucu, jadi aku tidak boleh kalah." Awalnya sih Lucy memang niat mengelabui, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir ia tidak bercanda mengatakan itu.

 _"_ _Kau ini ada-ada saja, Luce. Ohya,kau sedang apa sekarang?"_

"Sedang apa ya? Coba tebak!" Gelas susu yang telah kandas isinya di letakan di meja samping. Obrolan mereka terlalu seru untuk ditinggalkan, meski terkesan biasa, buang-buang waktu dan kurang penting—Tapi baginya memang menyenangkan. Kalau boleh jujur, ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dan ia pun hanya terkekeh kecil kala mendengar lawan bicaranya bersusah payah menebak apa yang sedang di lakukanya sekarang.

 _"_ _Hmmm… makan?"_

"Salah, coba lagi!"

 _"_ _Tiduran?"_

"Masih salah. Coba lagi."

 _"_ _Hmmm… Baiklah, aku menyerah saja."_

 _"_ Lho, tebak lagi, dong. Itu bukan dirimu jika menyerah." Bibirnya dikerucutkan sebal, memasang ekspresi merengut—meski Natsu tak dapat melihat. Lucy masih ingin menggoda Natsu. Pasti lucu membayangkan raut mukanya yang sedang kebingungan itu.

 _"_ _Habisnya salah terus. Daripada lama mending aku menyerah. Sekarang jawab, kau lagi apa?"_

"Kau tahu aku lagi apa, Natsu?"

 _"_ _Tidak tahu."_

Sedikit tersenyum, Lucy merubah posisi menjadi berbaring di kasurnya yang super empuk itu. "Aku sedang memikirkanmu." ucapnya kemudian.

 _"_ _Hahaha … lagi-lagi bercanda, ya? Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya lho~."_

"Yaahh… bisa dibilang setengah becanda, setengah…. Serius," balas Lucy memandang langit-langit kamar. Membalikan tubuhnya ke kanan, mengganti posisi senyaman mungkin.

 _"_ _Kenapa bisa begitu?"_ Natsu agak penasaran. Biasanya kata 'setengah' mengandung banyak makna. Bisa saja berarti 'penuh' atau 'kosong', teka-teki yang cukup membingungkan.

"Aa—lupakan saja. Ohya, kau sudah pulang?" Lucy berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak mau jika modus terselubungnya sampai tercium.

 _"_ _Iya, aku sudah di rumah, duduk dekat jendela, mengganti bayangan bulan purnama dengan wajahmu, hehehe…."_

Lucy merona sesaat. Tangannya refleks menutup mulut. Menyembunyikan gurat merah yang disaksikan bisu oleh dinding kamar, dan bisa saja sekarang hidungnya lepas lalu terbang ke angkasa. " _Mou..._ kau berniat balas dendam ya?"

 _"_ _Setengah ya… setengah tidak."_

Lucy tertawa lagi mendengar jawaban pria pingkish itu. Dia cukup senang hari ini. Nanti malam, kala perahu mimpi datang menjemputnya, bukan badai laut yang ditemui, melainkan air tenang pun damai, biru terindah dari segala tingkat warna.

"Umm… Natsu?"

 _"_ _Ya?"_

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Posisi merebah-nya diganti duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kali ini Lucy serius, bahkan ia menggengam ponsel lebih erat, melampiaskan takut sekaligus penasaran.

 _"_ _Tanya_ apa _? Asal jangan rumus matematika atau sejenisnya."_

 _"_ Kau… punya teman perempuan lain selain aku?"

"Teman perempuan? Banyak." Jawab Natsu. Lucy pikir memang tak aneh. Dengan sifatnya yang hangat dan menyenangkan, wanita manapun pasti menyukai, mungkinada yang jatuh hati sampai cinta mati?

"Di antara mereka … ada yang dekat tidak?—Maksudku ada yang… kau sukai?" Kedua pahanya menggesek gelisah. Lucy gugup, mereka baru bertemu dan ia sudah bertanya senaif ini?

 _"_ _Hmmm…. Ada. Erza namanya. Aku sangat suka!"_ Riang Natsu bercerita. Menggurat kekecewaan pada Lucy. Tidak apa-apa, hatinya sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Oh begitu, ya… Erza- _san_ sangat beruntung. Aku iri." Ujung baju tidur diremasnya kuat-kuat. Itu bohong, kata siapa dia siap? Ada sesuatu yang menohok hati. Jika mereka itu sahabat kecil. Kalau perasaan ini mekar mewangi, Lucy pasti menangis sekarang.

 _"_ _Hah? Menurutku tidak. Justru mungkin aku merepotkannya. Beruntung darimana?"_

"Kenapa kau menganggapnya merepotkan? Erza- _san_ pasti sangat senang kau menyukainya, bukan?"

 _"_ _Aku meragukan hal itu."_

"Lho? Bisa saja kan, dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" ' _Berhenti Lucy, apa yang kau pikirkan_?!' Batinnya seraya mengigit bibir.

 _"_ _Perasaan yang sama?—Tunggu, maksudmu perasaan itu cinta?"_

"Y-ya…" Lucy tersenyum kikuk.

 _"_ _Tidak—tidak. Kau salah paham. Aku menyukai Erza karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Itu saja, tidak lebih maupun kurang."_

"Kakak perempuan?" _Fyuhh…._ Sejenak Lucy dapat bernafas lega. Beban itu hanyalah kapas sekarang. Terbang diangkat angin optinisme, keluar dan berbaur dengan debu.

 _"_ _Iya, makanya kubilang mungkin aku merepotkannya. Kau tahu? Dia sering memarahiku. Tapi walaupun di luar galak, dalamnya tetap lembut. Erza adalah orang yang sangat mengayomi, karena itu aku segan padanya."_ Tukas Natsu menjelaskan ke salah-pahaman Lucy.

"Umm…. Natsu?"

 _"_ _Ya?"_

"…." Terdorong rasa penasaran, Lucy hendak menanyakan perihal kehidupan lelaki itu, setelah Natsu ditinggal kedua orangtua. Ia penasaran, bagaimana caranya pemuda itu masih bisa menunjukan senyumanya, seolah tak ada beban apapun. Begitu riang dan gembira. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, yang selalu murung. Padahal taraf hidup Natsu berada jauh di bawah Lucy. Lucy ingin tahu. Lucy ingin belajar seperti pemuda itu. Semua ini demi menunjang kedekatan mereka, namun niat tersebut langsung diurungkan, dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang berkecamuk dalam hati. Lagi pula ia takut malah akan menyinggung.

"Selamat malam." Suaranya melembut, ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi sehingga hanya kalimat itu yang terucap.

 _"_ _Kau sudah mau tidur, Luce?"_

"Iya, kita sambung besok lagi, oke? Aku agak ngantuk nih." Sejujurnya ia tidak mengantuk sama-sekali.

 _"_ _Oyasumi. Semoga mimpi indah… Jangan mimpikan aku! Nanti rindu berat lho~"_

" _BWLEE_ … harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

 _Pip!_

Lucy menutup sambungan. Menghela nafas sekali lalu menatap layar handphone yang masih menayangkan nama kontak Natsu. Sesaat pikiranya melayang.

'Ibu … kau lihat teman baruku? Dia sama sepertimu. Begitu ramah, menyenangkan dan perhatian.'

Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Perlahan, Lucy meletakan sebelah tangan di dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang.

'Mendengar suaranya saja membuatku nyaman dan hangat... Ibu … apa aku jatuh cinta? Pantaskah anakmu ini menggandeng sang malaikat?'

Pertanyaan retorik. Lucy tahu dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya bisa tersenyum, menjatuhkan diri kemudian memejamkan mata, hendak memetik buah mimpi. Kata Natsu pun jangan memimpikannya, justru ia berharap begitu. Bahkan jika bisa … merancang sendiri dengan kerangka dirinya dan dia, sebuah kisah yang tak berani ia dambakan.

###

Esoknya di bengkel. Matahari bersinar terik. Burung-burung endemik riang mengadakan orkestera, apik merangkai melodi dengan panggung panorama, sementara kaki-kaki mereka bertengger cantik pada dahan pohon cemara. Bengkel terlihat sibuk dari dekat. Para pekerja nampak berlalu-lalang. Namun yang menarik perhatian adalah, seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan, menyilangkan sebelah kaki sembari bersandar di _cab_ mobil.

"Natsu, ada pelanggan spesial-mu di sana!" Seru Gray masih menggengam gergaji besi, tatapanya seakan berisyarat 'cepat temui dia atau ku-mutilasi kau untuk dilihatnya.'

"Siapa?" Acuh tak acuh Natsu menjawab. Tangannya asyik mengutak-atik mesin bawah mobil. Belum sekalipun melihat keluar sejak dua jam lalu.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ujar Gray ketus, kembali ia berkutat dengan pekerjaanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Natsu." Nada familier itu! Kepalanya sampai tersantuk bawah mobil akibat tergesa-gesa bangun, penasaran untuk mencari dan menemukan empu suara. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan wanita bersurai pirang.

"O-oh. Yo! Luce? Kenapa kau di sini?" Gray terkikik menyaksikan. Bodohnya Natsu masih sempat mendelik, sebal tidak diberitahu dahulu kalau pelanggan itu adalah Lucy.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku ingin menggunakan jasamu. Mobilku agak kotor, tolong dicuci ya?" pinta Lucy riang, seraya menunjuk ke arah mobilnya yang di parkir di depan.

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Anda tunggu saja di kursi sana" Lekas Natsu melenggang ke arah mobil Ferrari itu setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Lucy duduk di tempat tunggu.

'Mobil sudah mengkilap begini dibilang kotor? Dasar Luce...' batin Natsu tertawa geli. Segera saja ia menyiapkan peralatan _steam_ yang menganggur di pojok bengkel.

Dengan telaten Natsu membersihkannya, sementara Lucy dengan setia memperhatikan kerja Natsu. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda itu, begitu giat sekali dalam hal bekerja.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Fyuh.. Sudah selesai. Nah, sekarang saya tagih bayarannya, nona." Keringat di dahinya ia seka dengan haduk kecil yang tersampir di bahu. Natsu menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Lucy, gelagat meminta bayaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan traktiran? Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Kita mampir ke restoran terdekat saja. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Luce. Tapi, aku sedang bekerja. Dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam istirahat."

Entah gerangan apa dewi fortuna mampir ke jam kerjanya. Makarov datang melalui pintu belakang. Menenteng kantung plastik berisi puluhan kaleng bir guna dibagikan pada para pegawai, minus Natsu yang anti mengenai alkohol, meski bekerja sebagai bartender tapi sebenarnya ia jarang 'minum'—sangat jarang malah. Mungkin pernah hanya beberapa kali saja, itupun karena di paksa oleh Gray dan Erza.

"Pergilah, Natsu. Hari ini kau bebas," ujar beliau santai sembari meneguk minumannya. Para pekerja mulai berhamburan. Berkumpul dan bersulang menikmati bir dingin, juga ditemani beberapa snack ringan.

"Lho?! Kok bisa, _Ji-chan_?" Jelas Natsu kaget. Ada apa gerangan sampai tiba-tiba saja bosnya itu berbaik hati sekali? Perasaan hari ulang tahun bos masih lama.

Sementara di seberang kursi giliran Lucy terkekeh pelan. Jelas diperbolehkan, sebab ia sengaja membayar jasa cuci mobil lima puluh kali lipat dari biaya standar pada Maakrov. Dan sebagai gantinya, kakek tua itu mengizinkan Natsu pulang lebih awal. Dengan begitu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Natsu!

Namun perlu digaris bawahi, bukan karena 'kejatuhan durian runtuh' saja Makarov mengizinkan, beliau juga mengapresiasi usaha Lucy untuk mendekati Natsu, meski ya … caranya cukup aneh dan nyeleneh! Tapi lagi-lagi, tolong dimaklumi. Toh, si salam buta perihal asmara. Suka atau tak suka, wanita-nya dulu yang harus bekerja keras.

"Ah… sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pergi saja sana! Kasihan nona cantik ini terus menunggu."

"Tapi—"

"Cepatlah pergi. Jangan tapi-tapian lagi atau aku berubah pikiran." Punggung Natsu didorong kuat-kuat. Sejajar dengan Lucy yang mengacungkan jempol, beterima kasih atas kebaikan pemilik bengkel.

"Yasudah. Terimakasih, _Ji-chan_."

"Kami pamit dulu, Tuan," ucap Lucy menundukkan kepala, sedangkan Natsu membalas lambaian kakek, agak berat hati meninggalkan bengkel pada jam sibuk, tapi jujur perutnya juga ingin hinggap di meja makan.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dengan mobil Lucy, menuju salah satu restoran terkenal di jalan protokol Magnolia. Natsu menikmati lima belas menit-nya bersama Lucy di jok depan, terlingkup pembicaraan menyenangkan. Segala aktivitas nampak hebat di luar sana. Terlebih jika di malam hari, kala lampu neon menyala, cahaya-nya berpendar menerpa hitam aspal, permainan kontras yang menambah keindahan kota.

termasuk Natsu, dirinya selalu menyukai pemandangan malam. Meski sebatas langit dan taburan bintang.

 _###_

"Luce, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Ini kan restoran mahal?" memasuki tempat itu, arsitektur khas Eropa menyambut kedua _onyx_ Natsu . Lampu berlapis berlian dua puluh karat, bahasa-bahasa yang bercampur aduk dan dinding merah ukiran seniman ternama, Natsu kehabisan kata-kata. Sungguh, _'ini keren sekali'_ benaknya.

"Memang kenapa? A-atau kau kurang menyukainya?" Lucy bertanya takut-takut Natsu tak menghendaki ini. Seorang pelayan datang mendorong kursi untuk mereka berdua. Menuang segelas air, merapikan taplak meja, memperbaiki letak garpu, sendok, pisau. ' _Padahal sudah rapi'_ , batin Natsu terheran-heran."Tidak, hanya saja aku belum pernah kesini." Jawabnya kemudian. Seumur hidup, ia hanya tahu warnas bu Mavis, kedai udon pak Macao, dan kedai ramen murah tante Cana. Itu saja langgananya.

"Ini pertama kali bagimu?"

Kepala Natsu mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Lucy sendiri mafhum mengingat perbedaan kasta mereka. Lalu pelayan itu menyerahkan buku menu. Takzim menunggu sepasang muda-mudi, yang disangkanya berpacaran itu. Natsu terkesiap di tempat, melihat sederetan nama-nama aneh bin ajaib, harga setinggi langit, sampul buku-nya pun membubuhkan nama serta lambang lestoran mereka, seratus persen dari tinta emas murni! Luar biasa!

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera memesan makanannya." Suara Lucy memecahkan lamunan Natsu. Segera saja ia memilih-milih makanan yang akan di pesanya.

"Baiklah.. kelihatannya enak-enak. Aku ingin _steak sauce tabasco super_ yang ini. Kalau kau, Luce?"

Lucy kaget "Heeeehh? Kau yakin mau makan _steak_ super pedas itu? Apa perutmu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya-nya dengan nada khawatir.

"Bahkan aku pernah, makan yang lebih pedas dari ini. Lambungku aman-aman saja, kok! Tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Natsu sembari nyengir lebar yang membuat Lucy takjub.

" _Sugoiii_ … Kalau begitu aku pesan _strawberry cheesecake_ dan jus jeruk," ujar Lucy menaruh menu. Balik menyerahkannya pada Natsu yang tengah menimbang-nimbang

"Tuan minum-nya apa?" Tanya si pelayan pada Natsu.

"Jus jeruk juga." Walau di akhir keputusan, ia mengikuti Lucy karena bingung mau minum apa. Salahkan namanya mirip bahasa astral! Kalau di kedai sih, tinggal bilang, 'teh hangat satu'. Tak perlu, ' _one ice delicia tea, steak sauce_ bla … bla … bla….'

Pelayan pun mencatat pesanan, setelah itu melenggang dan menggantung kertasnya pada kawat. Antara lestoran bintang lima dengan warnas, jelas berbanding 180 derajat! Semua kentara dari sistem, pelayanan serta menu mereka. Namun bagi Natsu itu bukan poin terpenting. Selama Lucy di sini, menemaninya, makan di pinggir jalan pun tidak masalah.

Eh?

.

"Tapi aku tidak enak dibayarkan olehmu. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu." Baru mulai pembicaraan mereka, pelayan datang membawa nampan _stainless_. Sepiring kue stroberi dan _steak_ tabasco tersaji, dengan harum memikat hidung.

"Kau ini banyak bicara. Sudah, makan saja! Anggaplah balas budi."

"Hehe… _jaa_ , _itadakimasu_." Natsu mulai melahap hidanganya.

"Hmm .. Iwni enwak sewkali, Luwcye."

Lucy mengulas senyum memperhatikan cara Natsu makan. Dia benar-benar mencuri perhatian seorang Heartfilia. Kue stroberi pun kalah harga, dibanding kesenangan melihat sang salam.

 _Drrrtt … drrrtt…_

Hendak mengambil ponsel dalam tas, tahu-tahu sudah berbunyi nyaring menandakan telepon masuk. Lucy berniat mengabadikan momen ini dalam bentuk foto yang akan dia pajang menjadi _wallpaper_. Tapi terganggu dengan panggilan masuk itu.

 _Pip!_

"Halo?"

"Selamat siang, Lucy _Ojou-sama_. Anda diminta Jude- _sama_ pulang sekarang juga."

 _'_ _Lagi-lagi?'_ batin Lucy.

"Tapi aku sedang ada urusan. Katakan padanya nanti saja!" Balas Lucy seketus mungkin. Berharap mereka mengerti barang sedikit…. Saja.

"Lebih baik _ojou-sama_ bergegas, sebelum kami turun tangan membawa Anda paksa." Meski keinginan Lucy tinggal angan-angan semata.

Lucy menghela napas kasar. Memang, ayahnya tak bisa dibantah seujung-bulu pun, sangat keras kepala! "Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang! Puas?!"

 _Pip!_

"Ada apa, Luce? Kau mau pulang?" Kunyahan Natsu terhenti di potongan ke sepuluh. Kelihatan asyik makan pun, ia masih bisa mendengar Lucy yang membentak sampai ujung permasalahan.

"Biasa, ayahku. Selalu saja begini."

"…." Natsu terdiam.

Sementara isi tas kulit dirogoh dalam-dalam, Lucy mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet. Menaruhnya di meja dan beranjak meninggalkan Natsu. Ternyata secepat ini Tuhan bertindak, merenggut waktu mereka yang hanya berjalan tak lebih dari setengah jam.

"Natsu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku yang mengajakmu tapi tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku sungguh menyesal"

"Tak apa…. Aku mengerti."

Betapa tertohok Lucy melihatnya. Kecewa pun Natsu tetap tersenyum, berbesar hati, rela berkorban demi keegoisan ayahnya yang sulit ditoleransi.

"Ini untuk makanannya. Aku harus pulang cepat. Maaf dan sampai jumpa besok." Lucy pun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang memandangi sampai bayangan gadis pirang itu hilang tertelan jalanan kota.

Ia menunduk melihat beberapa potongan _steak_ yang belum habis "Makanan ini… jadi hambar rasanya,"gumam Natsu seraya menaruh garpu.

Maka diputuskan oleh Natsu untuk balik saja ke bengkel. Makan siang romantis mereka selesai. Tinggalah kenangan belaka.

###

"Aku pulang, ayah. Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanpa basa-basi Lucy bertanya dengan nada jenkel tertahan, menghadap punggung Jude yang sedang sibuk merapikan dasi.

"Cepat ganti baju! Kita ada pertemuan penting dengan _clien_ ayah," titah sang kepala Heartfilia absolut. Lucy masih bergeming di ambang pintu, sedangkan Jude sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Kenapa selalu melibatkanku?!" Nada dingin kentara di pertanyaan Lucy, karamel itu penuh amarah menatap punggung beliau.

Jude menoleh dan sedikit mengerutkan kening "Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata tak sopan seperti itu?"

"Kau yang telah mengajariku, ayah." Nada sinis mengetuk indera pendengaran Jude. "Kau!" nyaris saja ia berniat menampar Lucy yang tersenyum mengejek. Namun Jude langsung menghela napas, tak jadi marah "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sekarang. Kuberi waktu lima belas menit, kutunggu di bawah."

Jude berlalu melewati Lucy seraya melirik dengan tajam, ia pun pergi ke ruang tengah. Mendudukan sekaligus menenangkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Lima belas menit kemudian Lucy datang dengan penampilan rapi, mengenakan _dress_ senada senja, _flat shoes_ putih polos dan menjinjing tas kulit kesayangan. Barusan marah pun kini ia tersenyum memuji. "Nah, begini baru anakku. Ayo cepat! Clien menunggu."

.

Mereka pergi dengan mobil, berlokasi di gedung mewah yang masuk dalam, 'jajaran lima bangunan dengan biaya pembangunan termahal di Fiore', jalan protokol Magnolia, dekat restoran tempatnya makan bersama Natsu. Omong-omong soal dia, dari balik kaca mobil karamel itu sekilas menangkap dirinya di tengah kepadatan kota, pemuda itu berjalan gontai menyusur pinggir pertokoan seperti tak punya tujuan, membuat hati Lucy semakin tersiksa.

Andai suaranya keluar. Jikalau memiliki keberanian, Lucy pasti menghampiri Natsu. Mengucap beribu 'maaf' atas banyak hal karena tidak di sisinya. Meninggalkan dia begitu saja, lebih mementingkan dirinya yang takut diseret paksa. Dia sadar dirinya memang pengecut sejak awal.

"Kenapa melamun? Turunlah."

Suara sang ayah membangunkanya. "U-uhm…." Bayang-bayang Natsu lenyap ditelan lautan manusia. Entah kemana para manusia itu menyembunyikannya. Lucy kehilangan jejak sedikit pun.

.

.

"Wah.. wah.. maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sting." Pemuda pirang itu membungkuk sopan, diikuti Lucy dan Jude sebagai kode etik sesama _businessman_.

"Tak apa, Jude- _sama_. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, ini putri semata wayangku, Lucy."

"Senang bertemu dengan gadis secantik Anda, Nona Lucy." Ala pangeran berkuda putih Sting menyambutnya.

Lucy mendengus malas. Ingin jutek pun dirinya sadar tengah diperhatikan Jude"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sting-san." Biarlah tertangkap senyum buaya juga. Siapa juga yang menghendaki pertemuan ini? Hanya sang ayah dengan keegoisan intoleransi!

"Ohya, silakan duduk," ucap Sting mendorong kursi, khusus untuk Lucy yang berterima kasih datar. Ingat tiga kata ini: amat sangat ter-pak-sa! Senyum manisnya hanya milik Natsu seorang.

Eh?

.

.

Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan, terkecuali Lucy yang diam murung, macam remaja labil antara mengirim SMS duluan atau tidak. Malang pula nasib _soup_ pada piring cantik. Tak kunjung dimakan, hanya di aduk-aduk tanpa tujuan pasti.

"Makanannya sangat enak. Koki-kokimu memang yang terbaik, Sting." Ujar Jude terkagum-kagum akan hidangannya.

"Ahaha … saya sangat tersanjung, Jude- _sama_. Silakan dinikmati, kami juga sedang menyiapkan menu utamanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Pantas saja restoranmu selalu mendapat predikat juara di kota ini." Tawa mereka renyah mengisi langit-langit. Acara puji-memuji tersebut dihentikan, Sting mendapati aura aneh di sekitar putri Heartfilia. Ia pun sedikit berdehem."Ekhem, Nona Lucy? Kenapa hidangannya tidak dimakan? Apa tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak, aku kehilangan nafsu makan. Perutku sedikit bermasalah." Sambil tertawa hambar, Lucy memegang lambungnya yang dielus lembut. Berharap dapat mengelabuhi manik Sting Eucliffe.

"Apa perlu kuantar ke klinik?" Tawar pebisnis muda berwajah tampan itu.

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga reda." Tentu saja Lucy harus menolak dengan cara lembut. Ingat etika.

Melihat itu lantas Jude tertawa ringan "Haha … Lucy memang suka pilih-pilih soal makanan. Tapi kau tidak perlu sungkan padanya, Sting. Kalian terlihat cocok. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi kalian berdua."

Karamel bertemu _sapphire_ , pandangan mereka bertubruk di satu titik, saling bertukar cerita lewat lima detik nan menegangkan. Sting kembali menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. Melipat tangan di perut, tersenyum menyajikan teka-teki.

"Sambil menunggu menu utama. Bagaimana kalau bermain tebak-tebakan?" Dagunya dipangku santai menggunakan sebelah tangan. Senyum Sting kali ini tertangkap oleh Lucy, memiliki makna yang berbeda. Hati Lucy menjadi was-was.

"Boleh juga. Apa tebak-tebakannya tentang tokoh sukses di dunia? Atau _Quote_ legendaris?"

"Mudah saja, Jude- _sama_. Biar kutebak, Nona Lucy, apa anda sedang jatuh cinta?"

 _Deg!_

'Apa-apaan orang ini?!'

 **Bersambung…**

 **A/N :** Fyuuhh… berapa minggu aku gak update fic ini? haha.

Ah ya, mungkin di chap depan akan ada percepatan alur, jadi jangan kaget ya. hehe

yasudah kalau begitu author minta Review please?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _APRESIASI-LAH KERJA KERAS SEORANG AUTHOR DENGAN REVIEW ANDA. TERIMA KASIH_**


End file.
